Objects
Bully contains a large assortment of objects and weapons. Weapons Weapons can be used to defeat enemies. Inventory Weapons & Objects Inventory weapons and objects are weapons that can be picked up and are added to the player's inventory. Bag of Marbles Marbles can be used to trip anyone who passes over them. They can be bought from the Dragon's Wing Comics store. Bottle Rocket Launcher The bottle rocket launcher is very powerful, but easy to dodge. The launcher carries twelve bottle rockets, but has to be reloaded after three are fired. It is given to Jimmy by Bucky after Jimmy beats Fatty's high score on ConSumo. It is often used by the Nerds. Carton of Eggs Throwing eggs at someone causes little damage, but does momentarily stun whoever the egg is thrown at. Eggs are often used by the Preppies, and can be bought from the Yum Yum Market. Firecrackers Firecrackers are the first weapon obtained from Chemistry. They cause a loud bang, and a small explosion. Firecrackers explode upon contact when thrown at a person, but take a moment to explode if they land on a surface. They cause a significant amount of damage. Fists Fists could be considered a weapon, as the option appears in the inventory wheel. Flashlight Flashlights are used by Prefects and Police after curfew. It can be obtained through cheats, but cannot be used as a weapon. Itching Powder Itching powder causes no damage to health, but momentarily disables a character from fighting, as they itch so badly they can do nothing else but scratch. If a character bumps into one who has been hit with itching powder, it will spread. Newspaper Newspapers are given during the Paper Route job. They can be obtained through cheats, or by completing the newspaper mission with 100% stats. They cause little damage. Rubber Band Ball The rubber band ball is awarded upon finding all 75 rubber bands in the game. The ball bounces off of walls and floors, and is unlimited, though there is a short recharge time after throwing one. The ball knocks down anyone it hits while bouncing. Slingshot The slingshot is a small projectile weapon, used often by the Bullies and Greasers. Jimmy obtains it after defeating Davis White in Chapter 1. Spray Paint Spray paint is used by all the cliques to spray graffiti. It can also be sprayed into people's eyes, and causes some damage. It can be bought at the Yum Yum Market. Spud Gun The spud gun is a powerful weapon that, like its name suggests, shoots potatoes (or spuds). It is often used by the Nerds. Refills for it can be bought at the Yum Yum Market. Stink Bombs Stink bombs are often used by the Nerds. Throwing a stink bomb at someone will cause them to stop and hold their nose, or vomit. Super-Slingshot The super-slingshot is an improved version of the slingshot. It has higher accuracy, and the accuracy can be improved upon passing the Dodgeball game gym classes. Inventory Objects Inventory objects are not weapons, but are still carried in the player's inventory. Camera The camera is obtained after the mission Hattrick vs. Galloway, and is given to Jimmy by Ms. Philips. It enables Jimmy to attend Photography class. It can be used to take pictures. Digital Camera The digital camera is an upgrade of the camera, obtained in Photography 4. Like the camera, it can be used to take pictures, though pictures taken with the digital camera are in color rather than black and white. Skateboard The skateboard is obtained upon completion of Defend Bucky, and is given to Jimmy by Bucky. It is a form of transportation, faster than walking by foot, but slower than a bicycle. It is carried in Jimmy's inventory. Riding it in the school will result in a misconduct violation. Melee Weapons Baseball bat The baseball bat is a favored weapon of the Jocks. It is often found in the gym and at the football field. Bottle A bottle that is held inside of a brown paper bag. They can be seen carried by Hobos. If picked up, they do not function as an actual weapon, just a decoration in the hand. Broom A large push broom carried by Mr. Luntz. It is only available when he carries it. It breaks after a few hits. Cafeteria Tray Trays found in the cafeteria of Bullworth. They can be used to hit, or thrown. They can also be used as shields. Fire Extinguisher There are a few missions in which the fire extinguisher is used to put out fires. They can be discharged, or used as bludgeoning weapons. They are found in most buildings. Flowers Flowers can be stolen from bisexual boys after they are gifted. They are used like the yardstick, but will break after a single hit. Frat Paddle The frat paddles are found both in Harrington House and at the Beach House. They are wall decorations, and can be used similarly to bats and wooden planks. The preps sometimes carry them. Huge Pipe The pipe is used in the boss fight against Edgar. It never breaks, and due to it's weight, takes a couple seconds to use. Pipe Johnny carries this weapon in Fighting Johnny Vincent. It can only be used against Johnny. Plaque The plaque can be used as a club, or thrown. It never breaks, and can be found in Harrington House and the Beach House. It is almost the same as the trash can lid. Poison Gun The poison gun is found in the plant room on the third floor of Harrington House. It can be used as a bludgeoning weapon, or can be discharged, similar to the fire extinguisher. In Weed Killer, it is used to kill the Crapula Maxima. Pom-Pom The cheerleaders carry these on occasion. They cannot be thrown or used as a weapon. Riding Crop The riding crop is carried by Gary during Halloween as part of his Nazi costume. It is used like the yardstick, but never breaks. Sledgehammer The sledgehammer is carried by Norton during the mission The Tenements. It does not break, and is the only weapon that can break down the walls in the Tenements. It cannot be used outside the Tenements without the use of cheats. Steel Panel The steel panel is used as a shield by Jimmy in the Townie Boss Fight against Edgar. After a couple hits, the panel shatters. It is embossed with a bio-hazard symbol. Trash Can Lid The trash can lid can be found in alleys, the auto shop, and the Greaser hangout. It does not break. It can be used as a shield, a bludgeoning object, and can be thrown. Umbrella Students sometimes carry umbrellas when it is raining. It is used like the yardstick, but does not break. It can be opened. Vase The flower vases can be found in the library, Harrington House, and in some yards in Old Bullworth Vale. They can be picked up and thrown, or smashed over someone's head. Wooden Plank Wooden planks are produced when a table, chair, barrier, or crate is smashed. They are used often by the Bullies and Greasers. They break after a couple hits. Yardstick The yardstick is a common weapon of the Nerds, and is often used by Thad Carlson. It can be used to stab, or slap. After six hits, the yardstick breaks. Throwable Items Throwable items are items that can only be thrown. Apple Small red fruits, found by apple trees or in the fruit baskets in the cafeteria. If Jimmy is out of reach from the Prefects, they will throw apples at him. They can be eaten and will boost health, or used to start a food fight during the lunch hour at Bullworth. Bag o' Poo A brown paper bag with dog feces in it. It is used in The Big Prank. Banana Bananas can be found in the fruit baskets in the cafeteria. They can be eaten, and their peel dropped for someone to slip on. They can also be thrown to start food fights. Basketball If picked up while walking or jogging, Jimmy will dribble it. If thrown while facing a basketball hoop, Jimmy will attempt to shoot a basket. Brick Bricks are used by police when Jimmy is out of reach. Dead Rat Rats will die if hit with a projectile, they can then be picked up and thrown. Students will become irritated if it is thrown at them, and comment on it. Explosive Football Used in The Big Game, and by Ted during the Jock Boss Fight. They are footballs with firecrackers taped to them, and will explode upon contact or after a few seconds. Football A regular football. Can also be kicked. Frisbee Can be used to play frisbee with students who Jimmy has over 50% respect with. Sometimes students will play frisbee with each other. Snowball Can be created in snowy areas during Chapter 3. Can be used to start a snowball fight, though they do deal damage. Soccer ball Can be kicked or picked up and thrown. Will roll if pushed. Textbook Can be found by picking lockers, and occasionally are carried by students. Toilet paper roll A small roll of toilet paper, only available during two errands. Found in the school basement. Water balloon Water balloons can be used after completing an errand for Otto Tyler. They can be filled from the tap or water fountains. Other Weapons Detonator Used by Earnest Jones during the Nerd Boss Fight. After landing, it will explode after a few seconds. Dodgeball Used only during dodgeball games. Kick Me Sign Can be found in lockers, and stuck to the backs of characters. When placed, any student near the character with it on their back will kick them, regardless of their size/authority/gender/age. Spud Cannon The spud cannon is found outside the Observatory. It has unlimited ammo, and two hits will knock a student out. Volcano 4000 A firework that can be found in lockers. After a while after being lit, it will explode and deal a significant amount of damage to those near it.Category:Lists